1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for locking a vehicle wheel for impounding or otherwise preventing the movement of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been used or proposed for immobilizing vehicles from unauthorized movement, beginning with the well known "Denver Boot" of U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,857 to Winter of Denver, Colo. Most of these devices have means to prevent access to the lug nuts of the vehicle wheel so that the device cannot be defeated by removal of the wheel, locks which the authorized person has the key or combination to, and one or more chocks over which it is difficult or impossible to ride the tire. All of the prior devices, however, suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: they are very heavy, they are clumsy, they take several minutes to apply or remove by the authorized person, they do not fit the wide variety of tire sizes, they are difficult to store, they are hard to transport, and/or they are very difficult to manufacture.